Mitsuru Kameda
Suzaku High School Manga Club |previous affiliation= |occupation= Student |previous occupation= |club= Manga Club |previous club= |team= |previous team= |partner= |previous partner= |base of operations= Manga Club room |status= Active |relatives= |ability= |former ability= |affected spell= |manga debut= Chapter 25 |anime debut= Episode 6 |japanese voice= |english voice= |image gallery= }} Mitsuru Kameda (亀田 満 Kameda Mitsuru) is a member of the Manga Club with Hideaki and Meiko. Appearance Personality History In his first year during summer, Mitsuru and his friends had gotten low grades and had to take supplementary classes. In the School's clubhouse they see Ryu, who they nervously talk about the fight that had occurred with him. He and the others decide to sit at the back. After Sora had realized that Ryu is beside her, Mitsuru stares at her as she sits next to them, realizing that she is sitting next to someone again. By the end of the day, he and the others fail miserably and had to take the class again the next day.Yamada-kun to Nananin no Majo Manga: Chapter 157, Pages 11-14 Three days later, he and his friends sulk as they fail the make-up test again.Yamada-kun to Nananin no Majo Manga: Chapter 158, Page 5 Plot Charming Telepathy Arc Winter Break Arc Mitsuru and the Manga Club exhaustingly do their work before the deadline. Meiko tiredly asks Ryu to help, he gently refuses, however she continues to persuade him to help, as he keeps working.Yamada-kun to Nananin no Majo Manga: Chapter 111, Pages 9-10 Ryu ask Meiko if their Manga Club could switch dates with the Student Council for the winter trip. However she irritably tells him that the Manga Club is going to Comiket as they quickly make their costumes for it.Yamada-kun to Nananin no Majo Manga: Chapter 114, Page 11 Second Witch War Arc Mitsuru stands by with Hideaki as Meiko is giving a outdoor speech about the unfairness in club budget toward the cultural clubs. He adds that the Student Council doesn't give them enough cugdet for their clubs.Yamada-kun to Nananin no Majo Manga: Chapter 139, Pages 18-19 In the Student Council Office, Mitsuru and Hidekai are told that Meiko is under the spell of a Witch that can manipulate a person's will, shocking them. Nene notes that they were at the speech to have them removed, but Hideaki informs her that Meiko threatened them. He notes that he has never seen Meiko like that. Eventually, Hideaki ask Toranosuke for help, while he tells Ryu that he will rise in rank if he provides his help. Albeit, Toranosuke apologizes, telling them that there is nothing they can do at the moment, much to their dismay.Yamada-kun to Nananin no Majo Manga: Chapter 139, Pages 6-8 Recovering the Lost Memories Arc On the first day of the new school term, Mitsuru and his friends make a booth for the the entrance ceremony. He watches as Meiko asks some students if they are interested in joining.Yamada-kun to Nananin no Majo Manga: Chapter 187, Page 2 Appearances in Other Media OVAs Second Coming of the Suzaka Fest: A Hot Springs Resort! Everyone Gather Up! Mitsuru along with Hideaki and Meiko are walking where they stop as Urara, Ryu and Miyabi are running towards the Supernatural Studies Club room, they look onto them as they continue running. Much later he and his club members discuss on their practice as Toranosuke and Ryu ask Meiko to assist them in their dance. As Hideaki informs them that Meiko is their club leader, he notes that she has no time to help them. He and Hideaki then starts drumming, causing Meiko to start the performance, whilst they chant "go". After she finishes, they make the painting stand, amazing Ryu and Toranosuke as they check the painting.Yamada-kun to Nananin no Majo Anime: Second Coming of the Suzaka Fest: A Hot Springs Resort! Everyone Gather Up! Another of the Suzaku Festival: Sing! Dance! Paranormal Research Department! Relationship Reference Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Students Category:Third-Year Students Category:Manga Club Category:Article stubs